The present invention relates to telephony. In particular, the present invention relates to interfacing a wireless (e.g. cellular) telephone or communications unit with a wired telephone network.
Cellular phones have achieved widespread use, and have become as important to communication as hard-wired phones (e.g. ISDN, cable transmission etc.). However, due to issues such as security, it is difficult to obtain multiple cellular phones having the same phone number. Additionally, a user""s hard-wired phone will have a different phone number than that user""s cellular phone.
In addition to the issue of uncommon phone numbers, telephones are used for many purposes other than live conversation. For example, digital and analog messages and information are transmitted and stored in analog or digital form in devices such as answering machines, fax machines and computers. Furthermore, telephone communication devices are used at numerous locations such as cars, boats, airplanes, homes (first and second), offices, etc. Depending upon the location and purpose, the telephone may be hard-wired or wireless. Hard-wired systems are normally used at stationary sites (e.g. home or office) and are more convenient to interface with (e.g. RJ11 jacks and cables are standard). Additionally, the mobility of a cellular phone is not as important at a stationary site.
In view of the fact that many users would like a single phone number, and the fact that it is difficult to interface and use a cellular phone with the hard-wired system at a stationary or moveable site (e.g. hands free system in an automobile), it would be desirable to provide a modular system which provides the mobility of a cellular phone and the connectivity of a hard-wired phone system. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a single cellular communications unit (e.g. card, cartridge, pager) with limited functionality which interfaces with systems which require a wireless communications link (e.g. portable computer, portable phone handset, hard-wired phone system, hands-free system in an automobile, etc.).
One embodiment of the present invention provides an integrated communication system including a wireless communications unit (WCU) having a first coupler, and a hard-wired telephone system. The telephone system includes a microphone, a speaker, a numeric keypad engageable and disengageable with the first coupler to permit the transmission of signals between the WCU and the hard-wired telephone system, and permit removal and use of the WCU for communications system also includes a power source coupled to the first coupler when separate from the hard-wired telephone system.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides hybrid telephone system including a telephone network in a building coupled to a telephone service and including at least one phone jack, a telephone including a conductor coupled to the phone jack, and an interface unit coupled to the phone jack. The interface unit includes a first coupler. The system also includes a cellular phone including a second coupler engageable and disengageable with the first coupler to permit use of the cellular phone independent of the interface unit when the connectors are disengaged and permit the transfer of information between the cellular phone and the interface unit when the connectors are engaged.
Another embodiment of the present invention also provides an integrated telephone system for a building. The system includes a telephone coupled by a communications cable to a first telephone jack coupled to a telephone network in the building, and a cellular phone including a telephone jack interface configured to transmit signals to a second phone jack coupled to the network. The signals cause the telephone to ring when the cellular phone receives an incoming call and the signals including information representative of a human voice to be heard at the telephone.